The Simpsons Vacation
by ghastlyfire
Summary: This is just another simulation of a vacation with the Simpsons.


_**Simpson's Vacation**_

One day, the Simpson's went on a nice family vacation, or so they had thought it to be a nice one. They started to get into the car, and then Marge asked Homer if he got someone to look after the pets for him.

"Doh!" Homer said.

They go back inside, and start to call people in the phone book, and the person that they knew would be easy to get to look after the pets would be Homer's dad, Abraham Simpson. They called him up to ask him if he could do it.

"Hey Grandpa, can you look after the pets while we go on vacation?" Marge said.

"Sorry Marge, I have a date" Grandpa said

"Since when did you get a date? Wait, wait, and wait. Since when did you get someone to go out on a date? And when did anyone ever like you?" Marge said.

"Ahh, fine, I was just trying to impress you for once, and maybe feel good about myself" said Grandpa.

So Grandpa went to the Simpson's house around noon time, and they told him everything he needed to know.

"Are you sure we don't need to leave you all the instructions on a sticky note or something?" Marge said

"No ya idiot, it's not like I have dyslexia or something, do I? No, I don't think I do." Grandpa said

"Hahahaha, see you later sucker." Bart said

"Hey watch your language Bart, you know you're not supposed to use that language in front of the elderly" Marge said

"Yeah, what your mom said." Homer said

"And you too Lisa, you aren't allowed to be smart in front of Grandpa. Maybe in front of other elderly, because others are smart, Like Albert Einstein for example, he was smart." Marge said

"But mom, that's physically impossible, Albert Einstein died thirty-five years ago." Lisa said

"What did I tell you about being smart around Grandpa" Marge said.

"Oh fine, why I let people push me around like this" Lisa thought to herself.

The Simpson family pulls out of the driveway with their brand new, just waxed and polished family sedan. It was what an average person would get as a car. Except Mr. Burns, he is one of the richest people in the world. He pulls out of his driveway at the same time as us, and he might just be going in the same direction.

"He thinks he so fancy, driving a limo that has tires made out of gold" Homer said.

"They aren't made out of gold Homer, he just rolled into a puddle of mud" Homer said.

"Doh!" Homer said.

Well, they went on their way to their vacation, always driving behind Mr. Burns for most of the trip to the beach.

"Burr" Homer said.

They arrived at their hotel near the beach, or so the brochure said. It wasn't the ocean; it was a "big river" in Bart's terms. This could mean something along the lines of, a lake. It was the great lakes, of course. Their hotel was 5 miles away from it, but that was still pretty close.

"Are we there" Bart said.

"No" Homer said.

"Are we there" Bart said.

"No" Homer said.

"Are we there" Bart said.

"Yes" Homer said.

"Really" Bart said.

"No" Homer said.

They arrive at the hotel, and Burns was still in front of them. They went to check in, and it turned out, Mr. Burns had rented out the entire place, who knows why.

"Doh, Doh" Homer said.

"We must do something about this" Homer franticly said.

"What are you going to do about it? It's not like you've done something in the whole 10 years I've been born" Bart said.

"Why you little- (Homer starts strangling Bart)" Homer says.

So they have to devise a plan to stay here and have a good vacation, **_or _**they could try to do something to lure Mr. Burns out of the hotel. They are leaning towards the idea of luring Mr. Burns out of the hotel. Once they do that, ten they could close the doors, and lock them out. This will give them the whole hotel to stay at.

"Cool, I hope I will get fired or this" Homer said.

"Why would you want to get fired, this is the only job that's good paying, and you're not going back to the bowling alley. You get paid minimum wage there. I know you liked being a pin monkey, but you just don't get paid enough.

"Doh" Homer said.

"So we are going to lure him out, but how?" Lisa said

"Don't worry, daddy knows a good plan. First we need a crane. We then make fake money, which we color onto paper. We put it all into one big netted bag, and then distract the people inside the hotel, which will get Mr. Burns attention. He will go outside, and see the money. He will go up to the crane, and lower the money. By then he will find out that it's fake, and want back in the hotel. It will be locked, and then he will have to go somewhere else" Homer said

"Hey, for once, dad has a possible plan. Not just possible, a perfect plan, it will work" Bar and Lisa said in unison.

"Wow Homie, maybe you should be an inventor or something" Marge said.

"I know guys, I'm good, until I get another crayon shoved up my nose into my brain" Homer said.

So they went and started to make the fake money.

"Man, I thought making fake money would be easy, but it's really hard work" Bart said.

"Agreed" the rest of the family said.

Afterwards, they had to rent out a crane, which they paid for with their fake money. They drove away in it, back to the hotel. They set it up next to the hotel, and put the money up. Next they went into the hotel to spread the news of the money to Mr. Burns.

"Hey Burns, there is money outside hanging from a crane, maybe 100,000 bucks. I'm going to get there before you" Homer said.

As soon as Homer said those words, Mr. Burns was out the door, and trying to figure out a way to get the money. Meanwhile, Homer is picking out his hotel room. He goes and pays the hotel lady, and starts throwing Burns bags out the window.

"Take that and that" Homer said to the luggage.

Meanwhile, back with Mr. Burns, he just found out that the money isn't real.

"What this was a waste of my time this money is fake" Mr. Burns said.

"And we threw your luggage out the window, you're not coming back in the hotel" Homer said from his window.

"Oh yeah, well watch this (tries to open the locked door)" Mr. Burns said.

"Ahh, it's useless, you're fired Homer" Mr. Burns said.

"Doh" Homer said.

Well at least the got what they came for, a hotel next to the lakes. It was a perfect vacation for the whole family; except for the fact that Homer got fired. And the vacation went as smoothly as ever.

_**The End**_


End file.
